


Tea Tins

by Ariel_Tempest



Category: Downton Abbey, Downton Wars
Genre: Art, Portraits, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Tempest/pseuds/Ariel_Tempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of portraits done for the packaging on my Downton based teas over at Adagio Teas.  I wanted to have the full portrait versions someplace. </p><p>I will be adding to this as I create new tea. Most teas will be standard public sales, but character from seasons 4-6 will be fandom exclusives to help minimize spoilers. ...and if you've not been to Adagio, that sentence probably makes no sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy Mason

**Author's Note:**

> Since the a good amount of the portraits get cropped during the final layout process, I tend to skimp on the details of things like clothing. Just a heads up. Also, these are meant to be viewed much smaller.
> 
> Also, a process note - these are not drawn freehand. While I can draw, photorealistic human portraits are not in my skill set. These are traced from screen captures and promo pictures, then digitally inked and coloured.

 

Daisy was the first to be done.  I might go back and tweak her colouring and shading at some point, but for now, she pleases.


	2. Thomas Barrow

 

Don't ask how many days I spent on this one. There are still things I'm not 100% happy with, but if I kept fiddling, I was going to ruin the whole thing.


	3. Peter Pelham

 

My take on the 6th Marquess of Hexham.  If I ever write fiction with this man, this is what he look like...in various shades of 'tan' depending on how long his last holiday to Tangiers was.

Tea wise, this one's a fandom exclusive.

 


	4. Sarah O'Brien

 

My reaction to discovering I could do a really good O'Brien tea went roughly like this:

 

"Oh hey, grapefruit is really sour....so I could add a bunch of sour things and have a really good O'Brien tea! Man, never thought I'd come up with something for her. So, just need to figure out the proportions, test it for taste, and make the tin art......................

...........................tin art.

.......................bugger.

..........................maybe I can just decide no one wants an O'Brien tea anyway and forget I ever had this idea."

Clearly the whole 'forgetting' thing didn't work so well, but blech. Just blech.


	5. Sybbie Branson

 

Small children: alternately ridiculously easy and ridiculously difficult to render. Also, I was particularly lazy with the clothes on this one, I admit. About 90% of that got cut in this one.

Another fandom exclusive tea.

 


	6. Doctor Clarkson

I've had the tea ready to go public for the better part of a year, it's just taken me this long to not curl into a whimpering ball every time I thought of doing the tin art. Seriously, attractive man + wrinkles? With greying auburn hair as a cherry on the artist's nightmare sundae? x_x

Clarkson is easily one of my favorite characters, though, so I had to try.


	7. Downton Wars

And now for something a little bit different. If you have not watched Downton Wars, get yourself a good dose of sugar and caffeine, pull up YouTube, and have a laugh. You will then understand why, among all of the character portraits, you have this.

No, seriously.

Incidentally, this also gives you an idea of what the actual tea tins look like, only on all of the others the text is off to one side so it does not go over the image, and the font is Bodoni MT.


	8. Jimmy Kent

Ironically, Jimmy was the first portrait I started. This is ironic both in that he's not my favorite character and that he's taken me so long to finish. The reason for the second irony can be summed up in one word: blond. Seriously, lovely hair to look at, miserable to colour.

Also, I was _especially_ sloppy with the edge of the clothing on this one. I have no explanation other than "I set it down for about a year, forgot where I had left off the shirt base layer when I did the jacket base layer, and most of it got cut off the tin anyway, so why bother?" It is not a terribly good explanation, I admit, but there you have it.


	9. Rosamund Painswick

Oh dear, I seem to have found a new and improved way to do hair and wrinkles, thereby raising the bar on these.

...this means I'm going to have to go back and at least redo the hair on everyone except Thomas.

.............why do I do this to myself?


End file.
